In a next generation bandwidth wireless communication network, how to support more bandwidth under the current bandwidth of the wireless communication system has become a key factor for increasing the throughput capacity and the average throughput capacity of an inter-cell User Terminal (UT for short) in a wireless communication system.
At present, a carrier aggregation has been proposed to be used in a Long Term Evolution (LTE for short) system of the third generation partnership project to effectively support more bandwidth in the current wireless communication system, thereby meeting the requirements of the new generation wireless standards on the indexes such as throughput capacity and peak rate. The carrier aggregation is a key technology for supporting more bandwidth in the future wireless communication systems, which can aggregates different carriers to produce a carrier with more bandwidth to support a more powerful UT on a aggregated bandwidth, for example, to support a bandwidth of above 100 MHz in a Long-Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-Advanced for short) system.
However, the carrier aggregation discussed in the current LTE-Advanced takes no consideration of the influence of an inter-cell interference, which plays an important role on the inter-cell UT throughput capacity and the UT average throughput capacity, if part of the aggregated carrier suffer a severe inter-cell interference, then even if more bandwidth is obtained, the throughput capacity and the speed of the UT using the part of aggregated carrier are lowered because of severe inter-cell interference, and the benefits of the carrier aggregation are consequentially undermined.
No effective solution has been proposed so far to address the problem that in prior art, and the throughput capacity and the speed of a UT are reduced as the influence of an inter-cell interference on the throughput capacity and the average throughput capacity of the UT is not taken into consideration in a carrier aggregation.